My Mate, The Veela
by angelaneahwalker
Summary: Voldemort is dead. Harry finds his veela mate. mpreg. summary sucks, but the fic is not that bad...


Once upon a time

**Disclaimer**_: Does it look like I own Harry Potter?_ People, the name says everything…its fan fiction, dare fore, Miss Rowling wouldn't be here writing alternatives events that I, sometimes, dream that could be happening in Harry Potter….

**Warnings: **Slash, people! Meaning that, there will be relationships between two people of the same gender, in this case, in particular, it will be MxM. Don't liked, don't read it! There is a back button you can click on to leave my fic in peace and never return…I will not take bullshit from anyone…so kindly leave me in peace, if you have only bad things to say…don't bother, just go way…

No horcruxes. Dead Voldymort. He was killed by Dumbledore in Ootp. Sirius still died, which made Harry very angry with Dumbledore. Because Voldemort's death at Dumbledore's hands proved that the Prophesy was pure bullshit!

Creature Harry! He's a veela mate, which made him change his body so he could mate with the veela in question. No, Fleur doesn't have a mate, because she isn't a full veela. Sometimes even full veelas can't find their mates, either because they have died or because they weren't born yet. So, most marry other veelas or humans. Because of that, many of their marriages go wrong…you can imagine why… (And…do prepare yourself; I have a strange sense of humor.) Also, Mpreg!

Not **beta**ed!

**Pairing:** Harry/OMC

Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a cute little boy named Harry Potter. Little Harry lived with his relatives, uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley.

The adorable boy was special.

He was a wizard.

But the poor child didn't know. Much worse than that…He thought he was a Freak.

And only, because, his remain family, said so.

One day, when Harry was made to retrieve the mail, the green eyed cutie found a mysterious letter in the Dursley's mail box. It was for him. He, who never received any before, the small wizard was a little happy for a few minutes, until Dudley ripped the letter from his hand.

But ever since that day, lots and lots of letters found their way into the house, no matter what the Dursleys did. Furious, uncle Vernon flew the house to a hotel. But even there, the letters continue to appear. Even, madder, than before, his uncle Vernon took them all to a shack in the middle of the sea.

A huge man named Hagrid, appear in the middle of the night during a strong storm. And brought with him the letter for Harry, also Harry's first birthday cake, since it was his eleven birthday. And the tiny boy finally learned why he had his scar and no parents.

And after that day on, Harry's life become even more crazy and full of danger.

Until the day he meted his protective mate.

This was merely the beginning.

(Thought that this fic was some kind of Cinderella fairytale? Di'yah? Well, you wrong! I fooled you! Mwaah! Ah! Ah…on to the real thing…..)

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was about to be sixteen years old. His birthday was only a few minutes away. But the young man didn't feel particularly happy. His godfather, Sirius Black, who he loved dearly, had died only a few weeks ago. Naturally, the man-child just didn't felt like it.

Dumbledore had sent him a letter, warning him, that he would be the one to fetch him from the detestable Dursleys. _How touching_. Did the old man really believe, Harry would forgive him, from his terrible mistakes? It had cost him his godfather's life! Harry would never forgive such thing! Nor would he forgive or forget Snape misdeeds.

As far, as Harry was concern, the deep relationship he once shared with Dumbledore, was over. And Snape was more hated than ever.

While he cursed Dumbledore and Snape names to the nine circles of Hell, the midnight finally came, bringing a world of unmeasured pain to Harry.

And from someone who had experience the recently deceased Voldemort's personal blend of the "Cruciato's Curse" is saying _a lot._

The worse of it was definitely in his back. It felt like multiple hot blades piercing in his flesh, beginning in the top of where his spin begins to his end.

His eyes and insides were burning like they were on fire. His head made the usual scar pain look like a mere bother you can just overlook with a thought.

Everything hurt. Top to bottom! It made the Fiendfire look warm less.

When Harry started wondering how was He still sane, the pain stopped.

Loud, breathless gasps were all that could be heard in the smallest room of Prived Drive number 4. Drenched in sweat, Harry raised from his ratty bed, feeling the unfamiliar sensation of long wet hair down on his shirtless back.

His eyes felt wrong, also. He took his glasses. And to his astonishment, he could see perfectly. Even his body looked different, longer arms and legs. His fingers, much more, longer and elegant! He betted, that he was, even, taller by a few inches. The skin was softer and fair, without blemish, he noted.

Awed, Harry left to the bathroom to see his reflection.

When he did so, his mouth gasped like a fish, barely believing what he was seeing.

He looked….aristocrat. Handsome! Sensual!

His green eyes were slightly bigger, his lashes darker, longer and glossy. Harry's lips were several shades darker and much fuller. How could He look so masculine with such girly attributes, he couldn't fathom.

While his face mostly was still the same, it was like a very talent artist had taken his facial features and made it into a masterpiece of great beauty.

The sixteen years old young man took his pants and boxers off to take a shower.

After doing so, he admired his own perfectly sculpted body a great deal. He laughed, delighted. If his exquisiteness has not enough, then he only needed to open his mouth to others, began, to fall all over themselves to please him. He couldn't not miss the similarly his improved looks had to those of the veela. It had him wondering.

Harry took a long shower, knowing his relatives wouldn't dare to bother him.

When he finish, he dried himself. His long hair was much shinier with soft waves down in his back. He put on his best clothes, and tied his hair in a low ponytail.

After seeing how good the new look was on him, he finally started packing his things, so when the old fool went to fetch from this kennel he would be ready to leave to the Burrow.

Dumbledore arrived the next day, just as the letter said. When Dumbledore eyes landed on him, they went wide and he was render speechless.

Harry? - inquired Dumbledore, hesitant. Not quite sure he could believe his eyes.

Harry smiled, making the older wizard hold his breath, in awe.

Yes, professor. Although, I wonder how this marvelous change came to happen…don't I look striking? – Harry, asked, looking quite like a cat that got the cream.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, in amusement.

Oh! yes, my boy. Indeed. You do look quite fine-looking. Much more striking than the average handsome person! I dare say. – beamed Dumbledore, looking absolutely elated.

And, so on, they got on their merry way, to never go back to that horrid place.

Before they headed on to the Burrow, the two wizards stopped for a little bit into a muggle house with the purpose of having Harry convince an old fat man named Slughorn, become once more, a Hogwarts professor.

Upon arriving at his best male friend house, Mr.'s Weasley mothered him almost to death. Cooing at his handsome looks and force feed him food. Nymphadora Tonks was there as well, looking miserable. Because Hermione's cat was there, he deduced that his other best friend was already here.

He slept in the twins' bedroom. He was wakened with unpleasant noises, which his friends made upon entering in the room. The flabbergasted looks in their faces alleviated some of his annoyance.

Harry? – They gasped at the same time.

He rolled his eyes.

No. I'm Voldemort in disguise. – answered Harry, sarcastically.

Ron snorted, in amusement. Hermione glared. Harry lifted an eyebrow, elegantly.

Ah! Ah! Ah! – mocked Hermione, dryly. Very funny! - hissed.

Ginny entered the room, looking upset.

What's wrong, Ginny? – asked, Harry, curious.

It's _her!_ – She said.

Harry became confuse.

Who? – But before, Ginny could answer, a beautiful young female enter the room with a tray full of delicious smelling food.

Arry! – beamed Fleur. - How long!

After her, came Mr.'s Weasley, with an angry face.

Ron's mother insisted, she could be the one bringing breakfast to Harry. Fleur, smiled and kissed Harry on both cheeks, when, she really _look _at him. A knowing glint appear on her beautiful blue eyes.

Arry, I think you will be charmed to know my cousin Phillip. His parents will go on an second honeymoon and he will spend the Christmas here, with us. – She beamed.

Fleur was overflowing with happiness. Her twenty four year old cousin Phillip had recently felt a tug on his soul. Usually that meant a possible mate.

Harry had changed. His change screamed veela mate. He could be the one. That certainty explained why her veela instincts draw her to protecting and hide Harry away. Veelas could sense other veelas mates that drove them to protect their brothers and sisters mates. Even not being veela enough to have a mate, she still had some of the instincts. She couldn't wait to bring the good news to her beloved cousin Phillip.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione received their OWL´s results, there wasn't anything unexpected.

Finally Voldemort worry-free, made Harry looked forward to this year. He pledged to himself that he would work hard this year.

In the way to Hogwarts, Luna and Neville were with him, in the same compartment. Joined, later on, by both, Ron and Hermione! They also received an invitation to the Slug Club.

Of course, they didn't go. Harry was bothered by some annoying females, but didn't pay attention to any of them. He was rather cold toward them.

The fest was magnificent, as usually. Although, the hat's song was rather dull, this year!

Draco Malfoy had a hateful look on his pointy face when he looked at Harry. So, he didn't forgive Harry for his father imprisonment. Not that it was Harry fault. But Malfoy Senior fault.

Since Professor Slughorn was the potions professor this year, all EE students were allowed to take the discipline. Harry included. He was given an old six year potion book once owned by someone who called himself Half-blood Prince.

The notes written on the old book helped him understand potions much better.

On other side, the DADA classes were horrid.

Snape made his life hell. Tired of it, Harry made sure to torment his teacher as much as possible without getting himself in trouble. Especially by showing Snape how good he was in DADA.

Time past fast by, between the classes and the more difficult material this year, months pasted like hours. And without much warning, Christmas was out the door, with his merry songs and twinkly lights.

That year was to be spending in the Burrow, Harry was a little bit nervous for some reason he could not think up.

It was in this mood that Harry packed for another Christmas in the company of the Weasley family.

Chapter 2

Fleur and her cousin were at the Burrow too. Bill looked overjoyed to spend time with his future wife. Only his mother and sister didn't look all that happy with the bond.

Phillip Bertrand was a tall blond man. He looked incredibly like his cousin Fleur. The same hair, the same blue eyes and skin color. Only Phillip was much more heart stopping beautiful then Fleur could ever be. Phillip was so outwardly beautiful, that made tears shine in anyone's eyes. He noted many trying to hide the water in their eyes, embarrassed.

The moment Harry green eyes and Phillip blue ones, encounter each others across the Weasleys backyard, an electric shock run down Harry's body. Unknowing to Harry, the same happen to Phillip, who was hoping it, since Fleur, his cousin, had mentioned the little gorgeous wizard.

Harry cheeks got an adorable red with heat.

Phillip smiled. Harry's breath stopped. His heart was beating like a fast and furious drum's melody.

Ron shacked him. He began breathing again.

Harry! Harry! Are you hearing me?

Harry blinked.

Ron? What is it?

Mate, you worried me, for a moment there, everything's alright? – Ron was frowning in worry.

Yeah! Everything is fine!

Ron sighed in relieve. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's attitude, then, shyly, through his eyelashes, he peaked at the male veela. Phillip, who never took his eyes of him smiled sensually, making his inside melt with the most potent lust he ever felt.

Phillip got closer and raised his hand to shake.

Hi, I'm Phillip Bertrand. Fleur's cousin. But you already know that. Aren't I right?

Phillip's voice was deep and melodious.

Harry accepted Phillip's hand answering his greeting.

Harry Potter, a pleasure.

They talked all day. Harry told him his life with the Dursleys and the fowling years at Hogwarts. His friends and enemies. And his dreams. Phillip spoke of his years in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Of his veela family, how different it was from wizarding families. His parents were mates and he had two older brothers, one who had married a witch and other mated to a veela.

Harry asked why veela married if they knew they could have mates out there.

It's because we feel lonely after a while searching, and sometimes, we fall in love with others who weren't our mates. – Phillip said.

A suspicion started to arise in him. Hoping, but insecure, Harry asked in a small voice.

Are we mates?

Phillip eyes started glowing with delight. A smile touched his sinful lips and he looked straight into Harry's eyes.

Yes, Mon Cher. We are.

Harry blushed. Red as a tomato and with his ears burning something fierce! Embarrassed, Harry lowered his head, hiding his red cheeks. A finger found his way to Harry chin, and gently, pushed his head up.

Do not hide your beautiful blushes from me. – Phillip whispered, sensual, his vice dripping with honey and spice.

Harry's insides started to melt again. Heat rising in belly! His desire burning!

Suddenly, Harry was sure, if there wasn't anyone present, Phillip would have taking him on the spot. Right in this moment! Without knowing when or how, their bodies were much closer; Harry could feel Phillip's heat through his clothes. His heart beating fast! Their eyes meet, full with desire. Harry could swear that Phillip eyes were burning holes on him.

Somehow, through the haze of desire, they manage to go to Harry's room. Phillip's hot lips catch his into a searing kiss. His big hands taking his clothes, touching his skin, igniting a scorching fire in their path.!

Harry's world became Phillip, all of it. Nothing else matter. All but his veela touches, his kisses and his whispered words.

His cock in Phillip hands, his hole penetrated by his French mate's tongue, bringing inconceivable pleasure. His world explodes into a soaring orgasm.

Phillip aligns his impressive throbbing member with his gaping hole. Slowly, he enters him. To the hilt! The expected pain didn't come. Full to the brim and aching with desire Harry begged Phillip to start moving. The first thrust brought great pleasure that made Harry moan loudly. Then the big cock hit his prostate and that made Harry _scream_, noticing, Phillip angled the right way and started pounding furiously. Making his little lover moaning, screaming, uncontrollably! Begging for more, for harder…and oh! Yes! Right there! Faster!

The bed was shacking, violently, if it not for the strong charms, it would have already broken.

Harry came, hard. Spilling his seed all over their chests, Phillip came several rough lunges later with a bestial groan. His cock become larger and a flood of sperm filled Harry canal. They stood there, breathless for a few minutes.

Harry took a good look at the veela, it looked savage. Not, at all, human. There was a beastly and rough look on his face. The pretty semblance deformed with a brutish desire. That made Harry rock hard once again. The veela, snarled, his nostrils dilating. His big cock growing once more! This time, there were no gentleness; Phillip fucked him into the mattress with no holding back.

The noises coming from the two of them were no longer human. They fucked like two savage animals coupling. They come, to start once again. The veela libido showing through!

Fleur noted with a jolt, that his cousin was nowhere in sight. Oh! Boy! She had a feeling something had gone wrong. In her mind she, already, guessed what had probably happen. It was too soon. Harry had yet to finish school. If Phillip had mated Harry, it would not take much to fill his magical womb with child. Harry was only sixteen! Fleur, of course, knew how strong the bond was, constantly screaming for them to mate. But Phillip was old enough to control himself. She felt cold sweat run down her back. What to do?

She went looking. When she heard the screams, she knew she was right. Fleur casted silencing charms and took off, before anyone took notice.

When morning came, it found Harry and Phillip, tightly holding each other.

Both their faces were peaceful.

A pale beam of sunlight touched Harry's handsome face, waking him.

His green eyes opened slowly. His cheeks pink from sleep. Memories came to him gradually, making him flush with embarrassment.

Phillip? – called Harry, shyly.

Phillip arouse, sluggish. He blinked. His eyes widened, realizing what had happen.

Mon dieu! Arry! I couldn't stop myself! I´m sorry! – apologized, in panic, the veela. His French accent became ticker.

After, they calmed themselves. Phillip explained why he was so troubled. Making Harry, almost, faint with shock. He could be pregnant. Veela mates were exceedingly fertile. Which mean, he was most certainly already expecting!

He thought about school and what would he do with a child coming and needing all his attention. His dream about becoming a auror.

Phillip told him he didn't need to be at Hogwarts to take his NEWST's. That, he, Phillip, could teach Harry good enough to pass his exams with Os. He felt much better, but still frighten with what was to come. He didn't feel ready to be a parent.

They made plans. Phillip would move to London to be with Harry, in the house that Phillip grandfather had leaved him in his will. He wouldn't feel lonely, because, Fleur was moving as well. They planned their marriage for the summer, right after Fleur's and Bill's.

They got down to breakfast, where they dropped the news, about being mates and their marriage. Ron froze in shock, food falling of his open mouth. Hermione just stared in disbelieve. Fleur and Bill already knew. Molly looked ready to collapse.

In all, after the initial shock, the news were well received.

Epilogue

**1 year later…**

Harry's face was glowing with the happiness that his mating with Phillip and the result of it had brought.

In his arms were his twin boys, Aubrey James (Harry's father) Bertrand-Potter and Hadrian Jacques (Phillip's father) Bertrand-Potter.

His babies had Phillip's hair and blue eyes. Their veela nature easily perceived.

Aubrey god parents were Ron and Hermione, while Hadrian's were Luna and Neville.

In the end, Harry had decide to stay at home for a while, at least until the kids were a bit older. Phillip was working as a private tutor. He taught for every discipline at Hogwarts.

In a few years, Harry was planning to open a small bakery Which he would name "The Marauders' Shop".

**11 years later…**

Harry's bakery was a huge success. Aubrey and Hadrian were going to Hogwarts in a few months time.

Harry and Albus relationship eventually got better, although, it never was the same as before.

Severus Snape never stopped hating Harry or anything Potter.

Draco Malfoy married the younger Greengrass girl, Astoria, to everyone surprise. They had a kid already.

Ron and Hermione were together, also. And, they had two kids already.

Nymphadora and Remus were married for ten years, with an older boy, Teddy, and a cute girl named Dorea. Teddy had a crush on Fleur and Bill's daughter, Victoire. While, Dorea was interested in Aubrey.

With all that, Harry could affirm with confidence, that he was one of the most happy person in the world.

**The End… **

**A/N: **There will be a sequel. Of course, it will be about Harry and Phillip's sons, Hadrian and Aubrey. Ta, ta! Hope you liked!


End file.
